This invention relates generally to mounting devices and more particularly to devices for releasably mounting architectural moldings to a surface. This invention further relates to the mounting of architectural moldings to a hollow metal door frame of the type commonly used in commercial grade building construction.
Past and present building construction has frequently included the adornment of walls, ceilings and other surfaces with decorative architectural moldings. This is particularly true around windows and doorways which are typically framed in wood and trimmed with wooden casing molding. With respect to a doorway, the casing is typically applied along the door jamb and header surfaces. While wooden framing and trimming is aesthetically pleasing, it is often prohibitively expensive since substantial carpentry is required.
Typical commercial grade constructions employ a hollow metal door frame which is relatively inexpensive as compared to comparable wooden framing and which has the added benefit of fire resistance. Such hollow metal door frames are typically of steel or aluminum construction and are well known in the art. A fire resistant aluminum door frame assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,481 to Wendt. A door, window, and partition casing arrangement for dry wall partitions is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,984 to Rasmussen.
Frequently, the metal surface of such frames is left exposed with a painted finish. However, in some installations, it is desirable to trim the door frame with decorative architectural moldings. Trimming of metal door frames is contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,759 to Day et al. which discloses a prefabricated door frame and molding structure, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,112 to Smith which discloses a metal door frame and trim clip. While these patents provide for mounting of molding to trim a doorway, they contemplate mounting of rather unappealing metal or plastic trim and not more delicate moldings such as wooden molding.
Furthermore, none of these patents contemplates protection of the molding. This is particularly important with molding on doorways where carts, dolleys, wheelchairs, gurneys, or the like may travel. Such traffic can cause unsightly damage to the trim which is expensive to repair. This is particularly important in the case of wooden trim moldings which are easily damaged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting device for an object, such as an architectural molding, which provides protection from damage. It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting device which is compatible with a hollow metal door frame. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting device which may be quickly and easily installed in proper alignment with a frame and which in turn provides for quick and easy mounting of a molding. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting device which allows for positive mounting of a molding and yet provides for quick and easy removal and replacement of a molding. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting device that allows for simple adjustments at the time of installation to ensure a precise fit of moldings, despite slight departures of the dimensions of the door frame, the molding or the mounting device from a desired standard. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting device which imparts a degree of fire resistance to a doorway around which the mounting device is installed by allowing for the release of combustible moldings in the event of a fire on the opposite side of the doorway. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a molding, a mounting system using such a mounting device and molding, and a method for mounting a molding using such a mounting device.
These and other objects are achieved by the provision of a mounting device for releasably mounting a molding thereto, the device being capable of connection to a surface. The device comprises an elongate semi-rigid member having a first longitudinal edge and a second longitudinal edge opposite the first edge, and having a forward face and rear face, a protective lip extending forwardly from the member adjacent the first edge and forming a catch defining a longitudinal channel for receiving and holding the molding, and a resilient snap-catch extending forwardly from the member adjacent the second edge for releasably engaging the molding.
An architectural molding for mounting to such a mounting device is also provided. The molding comprises an elongate body having an inner edge, an outer edge opposite the inner edge, a decorative top surface between the inner and outer edges, and an underside between the inner and outer edges and opposite the top surface, the underside comprising a snap-catch engaging portion. A method of mounting an architectural molding to a surface using a mounting device is also provided. The method comprises the steps of (a) securing the mounting device to the surface, (b) restraining an inner edge by positioning said edge in a channel formed on the mounting device, and (c) securing the molding to a snap-catch of the mounting device.